


Ice and Things Like That

by Himring



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Gen, Humour, Travel, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two very short pieces about Fingolfin.<br/>Both of these grew out of conversations with Tehta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tehta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehta/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingolfin & Aredhel, in Hithlum, discussing the weather.

  
'Well, to be honest', confessed Fingolfin to Aredhel as they took refuge under the oak trees, 'I have a bit of a thing about hail.'  
'Not out on the Helcaraxe, of course,' he added, anticipating her incredulous gaze. 'There it was just more ice from above when we already had quite enough of it from below. But here in Hithlum. It does make for rather a dramatic effect, doesn't it?'  
He studied the black rolling clouds over Lake Mithrim.  
'I suppose', said Aredhel, drawing her cloak tighter around her. 'We can go back out and stand in the middle of it, if you like?' she offered, a little sceptically.  
'Hmm...', said Fingolfin, almost sounding tempted.  
An erratic gust blew their way. Grains of ice the size of a child's thumbnail pattered onto the dry and withered oak leaves at their feet.  
'Maybe that would be taking it too far', said Fingolfin. 'Let's just watch it from here.'


	2. Cancellation Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The travel agency AU

Dear Mr Nolofinwe A. Finwion,  
  
We very much regret to inform you that Swanships Nos. 1 to 572 on the route Araman to Losgar were overbooked and the crossing had to be cancelled at short notice.  
Please find enclosed an Ordnance Survey map for transport on foot via an alternative route, a flyer containing ten useful hints for staying alive at sub-zero temperatures, and three vouchers for vegetarian hamburgers to be redeemed if you should choose to return to Tirion.  
  
Kind regards,  
C. Feanaro Finwion  
Worst Transport Ever Ltd.


End file.
